


Tough to be a God

by Female_Death



Series: Lets Go Big Man [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Mini man hunt, No beta reader, No harm has come to any kids, Stealing, Sword Fighting, being sneaky, good natured fun, laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Death/pseuds/Female_Death
Summary: Tubbo losses a bet with Tommy and has to steal something from Dream's room. Tommy has the bright idea of stealing something from Techno's room. They both wear their stolen items and have a playful fight, until the rightful owners appear to reclaim their items.
Relationships: Dream & Technoblade, Tommy & Technoblade, Tubbo & Dream, Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Series: Lets Go Big Man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088870
Comments: 19
Kudos: 632





	1. Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. I saw a short animatic and felt the burning need to write a story about it. So here I am with that story.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etUIY31WoeU
> 
> I am not sure what at add for tags, so if you have an idea let me know.

Tubbo breaks the seal on the door leading into Dream's room. He holds his breath for a moment and strains his ears for any sound. He is met with silence so he nudged the door open a little more and peers into the room. It was void of anyone so Tubbo slipped into the room and carefully closed it behind him.

Tubbo had lost a bet with Tommy and for that he had to enter Dream's room and steal something from it. But it had to be something of importance and something that could be clearly proven to be Dream's. Tubbo nervously scans the room looking for anything be could take for a short period of time. He really hoped he could return what ever he ended taking before anyone found out.

Tubbo takes a few steps farther into the room carefully thinking on what would be the right thing to take. Reaching the middle of the room he sees Dream's green hoodie laying on the bed. His eyes light up and he rushes over ready to pick it up. He hesitates for a moment looking around and carefully listening for anything.

If he was to take the hoodie surely Dream would know. He glances at the door before looking back at the bed. But if he took it, showed up to the meeting spot showed Tommy and got back he would be able to get away with it without worry. Dream was out doing something, and surely he didn't need it right now. Nodding to himself he picks up the hoodie and folds it up and stores it away. He didn't want anyone seeing him just walking around with it. Surely someone would tell Dream.

Moving back over to the door he breaks the seal again and peers out. No sound drifted to him, so he slipped out and gently closed the door behind him. Walking as calmly but quickly as he could he reached the door leading to the outside and starts into a sprint.

~

Tommy walks down the hall as quickly as he can towards the door at the end of the hall. He knows Techno was out farming potatoes and wouldn't be back for a little a while. He pauses only for a moment before opening the door and stepping in. He was looking for one thing that he could almost bet would be hanging up.

On the wall hung Techno's cape. He left it behind because it was not needed well farming. 

With a few quick strides Tommy move over and takes it down and throws it over his shoulders before turning to the mirror and grinning. He knew he shouldn't be messing around in Techno's room but after winning a bet with Tubbo an idea had popped into his head. If he was quick enough he could put his plan into motion and return the cape long before Techno knew it was missing.

Heading back to the door something caught his eye. The crown Techno normally wore was sitting on the side table. Another grin crosses his face as he stanched it up and fled from the room with a flutter of the cape that almost got caught in the door.

~

Tommy was the first to reach the meeting spot and was grinning as he tilted the crown this way and that in the sun letting the gems shine. Placing it on his head he had to laugh as it slide a little. His head was a little to small for it to sit right. Hearing the sound of leaves behind him he jumps and turns around.

“Sorry if I scared you.” Tubbo grins before stepping away from the trees. “I thought I was the one that lost the bet. Why do you have Techno's cape and crown?”

Tommy grins back and does a twirl show off the cape and crown. “I thought we both could be God for the day. It was not fair if only you got up dress up.” Tommy stops and eyes Tubbo for a long moment. “You did keep your end of the bet right? You did loss after all.”

Tubbo nods and unbundles the green hoodie and shows it off. “Dream's hoodie.” He beams brightly.

Tommy whistles for a moment. “How did you get a hold of that? I thought you were just going to grab one of his spare masks for maybe a sword or something.”

Tubbo laughs nervously thinking about how they would have been a better idea then stealing the hoodie. “Yay, well I saw this first and just went with it.” Tubbo starts to fold it up again. “But I need to get it back before Dream comes back for it.”

Tommy grins wider and steps closer. “Wait wait wait! Before you go I had a great idea! We don't need to rush back right away. I am sure we have just a bit of time. I mean what is a few more minutes.”

Tubbo looks at Tommy and frowns. “What are you thinking?”

Tommy pulls the hoodie out of Tubbo's hold and holds it out. “Put on his hoodie! Then we will have an epic fight to see who is better. Techno or Dream.” He tilts his head and the crown almost falls off.

Tubbo burst into giggles and slips the hoodie on over his head. It was too big on him and he had to roll up the sleeves a little. “Alright. But I need one thing if we are going to do this. Give me a moment.” Tubbo turns and runs over to a hidden chest and starts sorting through the items before pulling out some paper and string. With a few quick cuts with a sword the paper is rounded out into a mask and Tubbo ties it to the side of his head.

Tommy laughs and helps draw the smiley face onto it.

What was going to be a quick battle with stone swords turned into a epic battle and chase around the field and trees. Tommy yelling 'Blood for the Blood God' well hunting down Tubbo. Where Tubbo after being caught would in turn chase after Tommy yelling 'come here' and 'Lets go'.

Soon after they stood on top of the hill and letting the breeze blow through their hair and rustle their clothing. Techno's crown sitting a little bit crooked on Tommy's head.

~

Unknown to the pair, the giggling and yelling had attracted the owners of the items they were sporting. They stopped just inside the tree line and gave each other a look and small smirks. Seeing the teens had their backs to them, they quickly and silently stepped out and climbed the hill.

“Mind telling me what is going on here?” Dream's voice had the pair of teens turn and take a step back. Techno's crown slipping down into Tommy's hands.

“Seems we have some thieves on our hands.” Techno adds crossing his arms and looking down on the teens.

Both teens open their mouths to respond but end up closing them again without coming up with anything. Tommy carefully sets down Techno's crown. They look at each other and seem to have a silent conversation before turning and fleeing as quickly as they can.

Dream laughs so hard he wheezes and doubles over. He has ender pearls and knows that neither of the teen are going to be getting away. 

Techno watches the pair disappear into the trees and smirks. Even with a head start Techno is a blood thirsty hunter and is known to be able to caught up to almost anyone. He was willing to bet the two would try to stick together slowing them both down in the long run. He scoops up his crown and places it on top of his head.

Casting a side glance at Dream, Techno raises an eyebrow. “You done laughing? They are getting one hell of a head start.” As monotone has his voice was, there was still a laugh behind it.

Dream snorts and grins handing over a few ender pearls to Techno. “Really think they will get that far? Want to make a bet on who can reclaim their items first?”

A challenge was presented to Techno and he was not going to turn down a way to beat his rival. “Sure, sounds like an entertaining way to end the day.” He replys calmly but his eyes are already ablaze with determination.

Dream straights up and takes a few deep breaths before turning towards the trees. “Same bet as normal?” His eyes scanning the tree life looking for a good track to follow.

Techno makes a sound of agreement and rolls his shoulder for a moment. Even after spending most of the day in the field he had more then enough energy left to beat the masked man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this started as a one shot meant to be about a page and half, then it turned into three pages. At the start I was not thinking of making a second chapter, but here after writing I almost feel a burning need to.
> 
> If you would like to see another chapter let me know. If you are fine with where it ends, let me know. If you feel like you can complete this story, take a shot at it. This was for fun and I would love to see other peoples ideas.
> 
> Please leave a comment and Kudo to let me know you liked it.


	2. A Little Light Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run Tommy and Tubbo think they are safer then are. Techno and Dream take their time following after the teens enjoying the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people wanted another chapter, so here is that chapter. Thank you all your support I hope you enjoy and it can live up to the first chapter.
> 
> This world is a mix of real life and minecraft, so I am trying to walk a line between the two.

Both teens knew they were not in any real danger. Even if the other two did manage to caught up to them, neither would ever hurt the teens seriously. Scare the shit out of them sure, but never hurt them more then a few sword hit or arrow wounds. Both easy to recover from with some health potions and rest. It was a game of time now but the knowledge of being hunted down was still a scary thing to face. The two best people here were going to be on their trail in a matter of moments.

The teens make it to the the tree line and booked it farther from the clearing. Tubbo starts to slow a little and looks back. Tommy grabs his hand to keep him running well dodging branches and bushes. He doesn't want to loss any lead he can gain.

“Don't you think we should just return the items?” Tubbo stumbles a little and clings to Tommy's hand. He looks forward trying to keep up with Tommy and not slowing the pair down.

“Nah, we stole them fair and square.” Even tho he is looking forward a shit eating grin was plastered on his face. “If they want them, then they will have to come and get them.”

Tubbo laughed nervously and spared another glance over his shoulder. “Do we really think this is a good idea? The longer we run the more trouble we are going to get into.”

Tommy laughs and changes their course trying to keep away from only moving in a straight line. “More trouble then stealing? Nah I think we can get away without getting in trouble.” Tommy looks back at his friend and gins. “We stick together and nothing will be able to beat us.”

~

The pair stop to catch their breath from running for so long. They both pause leaning against different trees to laugh and grin. It takes a few minutes for them to get enough breath to form words.

“Think we are far enough?” Tubbo sorts through his items and pulls out some bread to eat. “Surely they can't follow that wild trail we left behind.” He voice muffled around his bread.

Tommy slides down the tree and pulls out some bread as well. “I wouldn't underestimate them.” He runs a hand through his hair for a moment in thought. “You have seen the man hunts Dream does and how ruthless Techno is in his survival games.” He rips apart his bread in thought. “We just have to keep moving. The longer we stay still the more likely it is for them to show up.”

Tubbo sighs and flips up the hood of Dream's hoodie. “I don't know how much farther I can run Tommy.” Checking through his items he looks up at his friend. “I didn't bring much food with me and very little supplies.” He was not expecting to be fleeing for his life and need more then a little food and some simple items.

Tommy checks what he is carrying. “I have loads of food.” He pulls out some more bread and tosses it over to Tubbo. “But have to say I am lacking on supplies as well.” He sighs and looks up at the sky past the trees. “But if they just came from what ever was keeping them busy before they shouldn't have much either.”

Tubbo nods and fiddles with the bread Tommy gave him before storing it away. “I want to agree, but I can almost bet Dream has a stack at least of ender pearls. He always carries some with him.”

“And Techno came from farming potatoes. So he is stacked with food, he always has cook potatoes on him.” Finishing the piece of bread he had been eating he sighs again. “So we have a few options. Find a cave to hide in and hope they don't find us. Or we keep moving until they give up or we make it back and return their items.”

“How likely do you think it is for them to give up?” Tubbo plays with the hoodie strings and stares off into the trees.

“Not likely. It's a game and they don't want to loss.” Tommy stuff some more bread into this mouth and chews well lost in thought.

“Maybe we can set up a trap!” Tubbo's eyes light up as he goes through his items again.

“Not enough time. Plus I don't think I have anything that would work for a trap.” Tommy shifts a little and pulls Techno's cape around himself a little more. “Best bet would be just to rest up and be ready to move out soon. Let the bread settle before we start another epic chase.”

Tubbo nods and settles against the tree a little more keeping his voice lower then Tommy's. “We really lost track of time.” He grins.

~

Dream hums to himself as he follows the signs of where the teens had gone. A broken branch here, a muddy shoe print there. They even tried doubling back a few times to try to confuse him. He had no trouble find the right path and closing the distance the teens thought they had. He was use to running for long periods so as the teens started to show signs of slowing, he just kept on moving.

Techno well not as quick as Dream had the same endurance if not a more. He did rely more on power more then speed, but that hardly slowed him down. The two had opted to stick together because they were going to be going the same way either way. This way at least they could keep an eye out for signs one or the other missed. Well also maybe messing the other up on reclaiming their item first.

The muffled sound of voices made the pair pause and make eye contact. The teens had picked a hidden spot among the trees to take a moment to rest. If they had kept their voices lower they might have been hidden enough to be missed.

Techno raised an eyebrow as Dream shrugged, both split off to flank the teens. Both knew it was going to take more then just surprising the pair to make them give up. The teens were stubborn on their own never mind when they were teamed up and helping each other out.

~

Tommy was going on quietly about how they should be far enough ahead and how them crossing their own path should give them another while before they really had to worry.

Tubbo was nodding along and fiddling with sleeves of Dream's hoodie when he heard what he thought was a stick breaking. He flings himself across the space separating him from Tommy and covers his mouth.

Tommy mumbles something that Tubbo is not listening too as he strains to hear anything else. Tommy gets the hint quickly as a soft sound of gravel is heard over to the right. Carefully removing Tubbo's hand from his mouth he slowly stands up and draws his stone sword.

Tubbo following Tommy lead also draws his sword and strains to see anything past the leaves and grass surrounding their hiding spot. He almost wished he as not wearing a bright green hoodie that stood out a little to much against the darker leaves. The red from Techno's cape on Tommy's shoulders caught his eye. They really were not going to be hiding like this.

“We stick together no matter what.” Tommy whispers his eyes scanning the area carefully. “Even the odds a little.” His eyes flicker over to a sudden glint of light.

Tubbo nod and grabs Tommy's free hand. “On the count of three.” He gives a small tug signaling something else.

“Agreed, One..” Tommy starts counting and both of them bolt before finishing. Tommy is leading the way away from where he saw the glint of light. An arrow lands in the wood behind them as they both let out a scream. A roaring laughter can be heard behind them, the arrow doing what it was meant to do. Scare the teens without any danger to them.

Running down a slightly beat path they try to put some distance between them and their hunters. The sound of displaced air sounds and Tubbo is pulled from Tommy's grip with a yelp. This focused Tommy to skid to a stop and turn facing who ever had done that.

Dream had grabbed the back of his hoodie and pulled Tubbo into a hug from behind. He grins at Tommy from over Tubbo's head. “Looks like the game is over.”

Tommy narrowed his eyes. “I wouldn't bet on that.” Sword still in hand he swings it at Dream's side trying to free his friend. Dream reacts by releasing Tubbo and taking a step back out of striking distance. The grin not leaving his masked face. 

“You really should have thought of a better plan then just running.” The monotone voice of Techno a few steps behind the teens make both of them jump and turn slightly. Techno is leaning against a tree along the path looking unamused

Tubbo who still has his sword in hand but not up and ready to attack moves closer to Tommy and sorts through his items for a moment. His eyes flicker between the two before pulling something out behind his back and putting something in Tommy's empty hand. Tommy glances down at what is in his hand before looking at Tubbo. Tubbo just nods towards Techno as he turns back to Dream.

“Oh we have a better plan.” With that both Tommy and Tubbo launch a few eggs at both of the hunters catching them off guard. With both of the hunters taking a step back and looking surprised the two teens sprint off the path and out of sight.

Dream takes a long moment before he starts laughing so hard he is doubled over and wheezing. He wants to be mad but has to hand it to the teens for the quick thinking. Techno blinks a few times and looks down at his now eggy shirt before huffing and wiping some of it off. He lets a small smile cross his face and joins in on Dream's laughing.

“Eggs!” Tommy roars as they flee past trees. “Fucking Eggs! What made you think about that!”

Tubbo is laughing and having a hard time running. “A nonlethal solution to getting away.” He snorts and trips over a root sticking out. He has tears in his tear from laughing so hard. “Did you see their faces?” He rolls over and laughs even harder.

Tommy giggles and offers a hand to Tubbo to help him us. “Yay, they are going to be so pissed. We have to keep running or all that hard work surprising them is going to go to waste.”

Tubbo getting his laughing under control lets Tommy pull him us and lead him farther into the trees. “I think no matter what, that was worth it. I am never going to forget egging them.” Another giggle leaves Tubbo's mouth as he sticks close to Tommy. 

~

The hunters were not too worried as Techno handed Dream some baked potatoes. They had been herding the teens farther away from the village without them noticing. Techno eyed his hunting partner for a moment. "You honestly couldn't think they were going to just give up that easy.”

Dream bites into his potato and tilts his head. “The point was not to make them give up. The point was to show we are on their heels and ready to strike at any time.”

Techno make a sounds and snorts. “I forget that you like to drag things out. Give them a chance for a come back.” He yawns for a moment to show his boredom before starting into the trees after the teens.

Dream rolls his eyes behind his mask and falls into step beside Techno. The sound of laughing from the teens could be heard ringing through the trees. They had not gotten to far and were gloating over their make shift plan. “They fail to see they have already lost. Why not let them enjoy it?”

Techno glances at Dream and smirks. “Well lets make it even harder then, maybe separate the two? See how well they fair on their own.” That earns a laugh from Dream and an evil grin. “Don't worry, I have not forgotten about the bet, but you are going to be losing that no problem.”

Dream laughs harder at that and puts his arms behind his head looking relaxed. “What make you think you are going to win?”

Techno gives Dream a dead pan look. “You have to remove a hoodie from Tubbo. I only have to unclasp a cape from Tommy's shoulders.” A smirk crosses his face as Dream frowns thinking over how unfair it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have *checks notes* two more chapters planned out, but I am open to ideas if people want to offer them. I had not planned on doing more then the one chapter, but now I am in it for the long run. Who do you think is going to win? Will it be the teens? Will it be one of the hunters? Who knows, not even me.
> 
> Please leave a comment and a Kudo, it helps me know you are liking what you see.


	3. Sticky Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo keep running, but one can only get so far before having to face The Blade.

Having not fully recovered from running the first time the teens are not able to keep moving as quick. They keep a steady pace and follow the easiest path to try to keep what little lead they can. But the soft sounds from the area keep them on high alert. 

Is it an animal shifting to the right? Or is it one of the hunters keeping pace? Is that blur of color a simple rock with writing on it? Or the outfit of something more sinister?

Tommy was never good with directions as he lead the two through the forest. Keeping a watchful eye and keeping what breath he had ready to sprint again. Every few moments he would turn his head enough to see Tubbo to check everything was still alright.

Tubbo kept two steps behind Tommy at all times keeping a careful eye on this friend's body language. They had spent so much time together they rarely needed to talk. He also scanned the area carefully and kept an ear out for any sounds that were man made.

“Tommy.” Barely a whisper left Tubbo's lips to get the teen to stop and turn. “We are heading farther away.” He looks around carefully before nodding towards the sun. “And it is getting late. It's going to be dark soon.” 

Tommy sighs and looks up at the sun as well before putting on a grin. “We have swords, so we will be fine.” Tommy tried to keep his voice low but naturally spoke louder.

Tubbo nodded to that but still looked nervous. “True, but I still don't want to be out here after sunset. Can't we just give the items back? No more running, and we get back before it's to late.”

Tommy took a few moments to look over Tubbo before shaking his head. “Oh come on we can't make it that easy on them. I mean what fun is it if we just give up?” Tommy lifts his eyes to scan the trees around them.

Tubbo sighs and also looks around before pointing in a direction. “Lets at least start back towards the village. I think they are driving us away from there.” Tubbo who had spent a lot of time in the forest was started get to areas he didn't know. He really wanted to get back to somewhere familiar.

Tommy looks the way his friend was pointing. “You sure that is the right way to go? We will almost for sure run into them if we start back tracking.” Tommy adjusts the cape on his shoulder a little before realizing that it was starting to get colder. His eyes flicked to the sun again trying to judge how much time they had until warmth of the sun disappeared.

“We have gone past the point I recognize. I have not seen a landmark I know for a little while. The last one I know of is back that way. If we can get to the twisted tree I can lead us back. But if we go farther then I don't know if I can get us back.” Tubbo fiddles with the strings of the hoodie he is wearing. “I'm getting tired Tommy and I think we might be missing dinner if we keep going.”

Tommy nods his head well listening to Tubbo. “Alright, you lead the way. I will keep an eye on your back.” He gives the area around them another careful look before patting his friend on the shoulder.

Tubbo turns and starts leading the way hoping he can find the land mark he is looking for. He knew he had seen it a little while ago and was trying his best to keep track of which way it had been. The trees around him gave little vision or help in finding the right path.

What seemed like only a few minutes later the sound of a sword running across wood made both teens jump and ready their swords. They stand with their back to one another and scan the trees around them. But no other sounds let them know of the position of the hunters.

Tubbo makes a quiet sound in the back of his throat. He was starting to get nervous with not seeing the hunters and only hearing the small sounds from around them. The longer this goes on and the later it got the more he was starting to get scared.

A glint off of a diamond send the teens diving for cover as Techno steps out of the trees and aims a careful strike between the two. After that e simply sets his blade on his shoulder and eyes the two for a moment. He is not between the two making it harder for them.

Tommy is the first to recover and ready his sword. Tubbo recovers enough and eyes Techno for a moment before scanning the tree line knowing Dream was going to be near by.

“I will make this simple.” Techno turns towards Tommy and points with his sword. “Return my cape or else”

Tommy scoffs and narrows his eyes. “Two vs one, you think you can win?” His eyes flicker over to Tubbo before looking back at Techno.

Techno spares a glance over his shoulder at the teen in a stolen hoodie. “I like my odds.” He smirks and looks back at Tommy. “I have seen you both fight, and have to say I'm not impressed.”

Tubbo watches Techno for a moment then goes on scanning the area carefully seeing how far apart the trees were. If the two did start to fight Techno they were going to loss. He knew his friend had been training with a sword a lot, but he still didn't have the control Techno had to keep his swings close and clean. It was likely Tommy was going to nick a tree and his hits wouldn't hit as easily. But Tubbo had an idea and motioned to Tommy behind Techno's back about it.

Tommy eyes lit up and he grinned. “I will go with 'or else'.” With that he stepped toward and aimed to hit Techno in the side. Techno had no problem blocking the attack and let Tommy attack a few times before even going onto the attack himself. It only took two well timed swing to knock the sword from Tommy's hands.

Tommy would not emit he yelped when the sword left his hand and a diamond sword was pointed at his chest. He was at a loss for words and looked around in panic for a moment before seeing Tubbo grinning. Tommy blinked and grinned as well looking back at Techno before tackling him.

Well Tommy and Techno were fighting, Tubbo had pulled out a huge amount of cobwebs he had been carrying around and started letting the wind blow them into the trees and the space in between. The whole area behind Techno was now filled with sticky webs. Tubbo ducked out of the way as he saw Tommy and Techno land in the webs.

Techno having his back to the webs got more tangled then Tommy did, so with a little bit of help from Tubbo pulling Tommy to safety the two teens were disappearing into the trees again. Tommy didn't even stop to pick up his sword because he wanted to get as far as he could from Techno.

Techno cursed a few times trying his best to untangle himself and could hear the wheezing laugh of Dream just out of sight. “You could help.” Techno snapped well using his sword to cut some web.

“Oh I could. But I want to make sure to remember this forever.” Dream laughs harder and has to lean against a tree for support from being so light headed.

Techno just huffs and partly gives up turning his head to glare at Dream. “I will remember this when you get in a sticky situation next time and need help.” 

Dream has to move his mask to wipe the tears away. “Okay, Okay I get it.” He steps closer and cuts through a whole section with careful swings.

It doesn't take long after that for the two to fully free Techno. Techno looks at what is left of the cobwebs and shakes his head. “I have to say they are coming up with clever ways to get away.”

Dream nods a grin still plastered on his face. “Non lethal ways to solve problems. I am going to have to remember the cobweb trick for my next man hunt. It works a lot better then I thought it would.” He reaches over and pulls some web out of Techno's hair.

Techno sighs and looks up towards the sky and studies where the sun is. “They are trying to head back. If they keep coming up with plans like that I might even let them.”

Dream also looks up and thinks. “Well there is a ravine not far in that direction, they are going to have to find a way to cross it. I feel like they don't have an pearls on them, so they are going to need to find a narrow section.” He frowns for a moment. “So we stop them before they reach it or just as they cross it. But we have to be careful.”

Techno goes to pick up Tommy's sword from the bushes. “Lets see where they are first and go from there.” He stores both his sword and Tommy's away before starting to follow after the Teens.

~

Tommy keeps running and hoping he can find a good path over the ravine they had come to. So far the other side was always out of reach. They were going to need to follow it until it closed in a little more. He has not let go of Tubbo's hand to make sure they don't get separated.

Tubbo is glancing back to make sure they are not being followed well also looking out for anything he can use to pinpoint their location for where to head.

“I think I see a place we can cross!” Tommy almost yells in his excitement. They came to an area that was jump able with a small running start. Tommy tests the edge seeing how stable it was before taking a few steps back and letting go of Tubbo's hand. He has no problem jumping across and turns to look at Tubbo. “Come on, we need to keep going.”

Tubbo eyes the edge for a moment before taking a few steps back from the edge and clearing the ravine no problem. He thinks he might have been able to do it with less of a running start but doesn't have time to question it.

The sound of displacing air rings out in front of the teens. Tubbo offers Tommy his sword knowing the other teen is able to use it better. Both teens eyed the crown man now standing in front of them.

Techno doesn't step any closer as he eyes the two teens. With their back to the ravine it was to dangerous to drive them back any farther. He hold his position and rest his sword on his shoulder looking almost relaxed.

Tommy adjusts his grip on his sword well keeping an eye on the crowned man. He was trying to think of a good way to escape this time but was coming up short. They were back into a corner and unless they could beat Techno head on they wouldn't be able to get away this time.

Tubbo shifts his footing and looks across the ravine to see Dream leaning against a tree watching what is going on. That meant going back was not going to work. He turns to look at Tommy's back and the man he was standing his ground against. 

Shifting back a little ways from Tommy, Tubbo wanted to look down the ravine to see what was at the bottom. All he was able to see was darkness before the ground under him started to collapse and his footing was gone. The grass that was sitting on top of some gravel had buckled under his weight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this so far <3 Sorry for the cliff hanger. I suck at responding to comments but know I have seen them and love them. I had most of this chapter written a few days ago, and finally put everything together to make it where I wanted it to be.
> 
> I have one more chapter for this story, but the more I write it the more I want to make another story kinda following this world a little. If you have some idea let me know. I can make it into a series and not just a one shot. Any other cute ideas I can make into some other stories let me know.
> 
> Please be sure to comment and leave a Kudo.
> 
> Next chapter will hopefully be out soon. I know what I want to do in it, I just have to be focused enough to take the thoughts from my head and place them into words.


	4. Past Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo had fallen and needs help. The others will not make him wait long.

Tubbo let out a surprised noise as he started to fall. He reached out to grab what ever he could and ended up with a handful of gravel something that as not solid enough to keep himself from falling. 

Tommy heard Tubbo and turned in time to see his best friend disappear from view and took a step towards the edge not realizing the ground was no longer stable. The thing that saved him was Techno grabbing the back of his shirt and cape and pulling him away. Tommy wanted to pull away from Techno but was to stunned by the widened edge before him. His eyes searched the darkness he could see hoping he could see Tubbo. With wide eyes he looks back at Techno. “We have to go after him!” He tried to pull away but Techno kept his grip tight.

“Jumping into a hole unprepared is only going to get you hurt as well.” Techno's voice was laced with concern as he watched the darkened hole before them. “Do you have any ender pearls to get down?”

Tommy shook his head.

Dream was quick to move to the edge of the ravine and looks down. The gravel was still shifting and falling giving him no good way to pearl down to see what happened to Tubbo. His masked eyes flicker up to the other two. “Once the gravel stops I will go down. You two stay here.”

“No way!” Tommy struggles against Techno's grip. “If Tubbo is hurt I have to help him. You are not leaving me behind. You don't know what is down there, what if it is bad?” There was panic in his voice. “I have to make sure he is alright.”

Techno relaxed his grip and turned Tommy around to face him. “Jumping down blindly will not do Tubbo or you any favors.” He pulls out some ender pearls and holds them out to Tommy. “Wait for the ground to settle, then we will head down.” He also holds out Tommy's discarded sword. “Your job will be to make sure Tubbo is safe.” His eyes flicker to the darkness. “We will take care of any mob that shows up.”

Tommy takes the items and nods carefully. He will not admit his hand is shaking a little and every moment he is not down helping Tubbo he is growing more scared something bad has happened.

~

Tubbo hit the water hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs. His body froze for a moment almost trying to take a breath, but he was able to control himself and start kicking towards the surface. Once his head is above water he take a few deep breaths reaching out to try to find an edge of the water. Three feet away he finds rock and shivers thinking how he could have hit that and not the water.

Pulling himself out of the water and onto dry land he looks up to just see the fading light filtering down. The ravine was deeper then he thought it should be. He didn't have much time to collect his thoughts because the sound of something shifting makes his turn to squint into the darkness.

The sight of many sets of glowing eyes greeted him. The eyes were grouped together in small formations, letting Tubbo know that cave spiders had taken an interest in him. He reaches for his sword and his heart almost stops meeting an empty slot. He had given it to Tommy because he would be able to use it better. Now he was weaponless and had to think fast.

He could dive back into the water and hope the cave spiders didn't follow him. But he would be almost blind in the water and was not sure if anything was out to get him in the water as well. Him falling in might have scared anything away for a moment, but that didn't mean it would stay away. He could barely see so fighting off a pack of cave spiders was going to be almost impossible and he knew they normally attacked in large groups, even if he did have a sword he wouldn't be able to keep them all at bay.

Luckily Tubbo didn't have to pick because there was a displacement of air as Dream appear beside him. Another moment later Tommy and Techno appeared as well weapons drawn. 

“Tubbo!” Tommy tackled his friend not even seeing the incoming threat because he was to focused on his friend and how he seemed to be unharmed. “Are you okay? Did you pearl?” He noticed the water soaking into his clothing as he hugged Tubbo tight.

Techno lit a torch and dropped it to offer some light in the darkness. He scanned the glowing eyes and just sighed a little. He hated cave spiders and getting poisoned. But he was not going to let anything get close to the teens. At least it was not creepers that could do a lot more damage.

Dream groaned as well seeing the mobs in front of him. This was not the first time dealing with cave spiders and he knew it would not be the last. With the appearance of more people the spiders seemed to rethink attacking. That gave Dream the upper hand as he swings his axe at the closest spider.

Techno jumps into action as well making sure to stay closer to the teens and within the torch light.

It doesn't take long for Dream and Techno cleared the area of cave spiders. Once they realized it was going to be more work trying to take down four humanoids that were armed most of the remaining spiders retreated to the open caves away from the light and swinging weapons.

Once the spiders were gone Dream checked over Tubbo making sure he was unhurt before pulling him into a hug. Tubbo couldn't help but laugh and hug Dream back. “Shit, I thought the worst had happened.” Dream pulls back and looks over Tubbo again.

“I got lucky. I landed in the pool of water.” Tubbo pointed towards the small pool of water not far away.

Tommy looks up and whistles. “Shit, that is high up. This almost goes to bedrock.” He looks around in the dim light of the torch. “Wonder if there are any diamonds around.”

Techno puts a hand on Tommy's shoulder. “Forget about the diamonds. Getting back to the surface is more important.” He checks what he has with him. “I think we can try to ender pearl to a high ledge then dig up form there.

Dream looks up and nods. “Let me scout it out first. I still have a lot of pearls. I will set up a torch on a safe ledge.”

Working together they climbing out of the ravine and started back home. Techno lead the way after reminding everyone he was the 'human' GPS. It helped that he had explored the forest and knew most of the land marks. Techno lead with a torch held high and his sword drawn. Tubbo and Tommy walked beside each other both with their weapons drawn. Dream trailed behind with his axe resting on his shoulder and a bow within quick reach. The mobs of the night only bothered them a few times and had little chance to sneak up on them.

Once they started reaching the area's where torches lit up a path, everyone relaxed a little.

“So...” Tommy starts playing with the edge of the cape that was still over his shoulders. Techno had not taken it back yet. “Does this mean we win?” He peers over at Techno and grins a little.

Techno pauses and turns to look at him for a long moment. “No.” Was all he said before turning back around.

Tubbo laughs for a moment. “Tommy, I think it is a draw if anything. After I fell in the ravine I think it was more important for us all to get back safely then who had the items in the end.” He linked his arms with Tommy and leans into him whispering. “But I agree.” He giggles.

Dream rolls his eyes grabs the back of the green hoodie earning a squeak from Tubbo and separating the two teens. “I am willing to say no one wins because something more important came up. What even made you think of stealing in the first place?”

Tubbo ducked his head and looked to Tommy. “Well we had a bet, and I lost it. So I had to sneak into your room and steal something.” He glanced at Dream to see his reaction. “It was only going to be for half an hour at most. It would be back long before you even knew it was gone.”

Tommy grins. “Tubbo lost but I didn't want him to have all the fun so I also took some of Techno's stuff. Then we had a grand battle to see who was better.” He flared his cape dramatically. 

Techno paused again and raised an eyebrow. “Who won that?”

No one got to know as Philza appeared down the path. “Where the hell have you boys been!” He looked upset as he looked between each of them. “It is two hour past sundown. You have been missing for half the day.” He crossed his arms. “No messages on where you were and why you were not back by the time it got dark.”

Dream stuck his hands in his pockets and laughed. “Well long story. Sorry Philza.” He almost sounded guilty. That just got him a look from the older man.

“We ran into some problems and didn't mean to be out so late.” Tubbo offered up before ducking behind Dream as a judging look was directed at him.

Tommy stood up straight before saying. “Was just kicking the ass of Techno and Dream. They thought themselves better then me and I had to prove them wrong.” Both Techno and Dream scoffed at that.

Philza turned to look at Tommy with a look that said he in no way believed him. He looked over the boys before looking at Techno who was looking away. “Techno tell me what happened.”

Techno sighed. “Tommy and Tubbo took some items and were having a play fight. Dream and I found them and chased them into the forest.” He clears his throat still not looking at Philza. “We might have taken it to far and chased them past the safe area.” He idly corrected his crown on his head. “Took longer then we thought to get back. No one got hurt.”

Philza looked over everyone again taking in the state of everyone before sighing. “Alright. Tommy your grounded for stealing.” Tommy tried to speak up but Philza just held up his hand. “Techno you should have known better then to chase them.” Techno huffed and mumbled about how Dream had helped.

Dream snickered before seeing the glare Philza was giving him and looked away.

“Dream I am disappointed that you took it this far. I was worried someone was hurt.” Philza's voice softened a little.

Tubbo mumbled something before speaking up a bit louder. “They made sure we got back safe. Sorry we didn't mean to worry you. We honestly didn't think it would go for that long.” He was still half hiding behind Dream playing with the hoodie strings.

Philza nodded and sighed. “The important part is everyone is back safe. We had some people out looking for you. I didn't know if you were together or not. Techno and Dream do disappear all the time, but you boys normally leave a note or let someone else know.” He eyed the four one last time. “Let's head back and you can tell me the full story, no leaving out parts or changing what happened.” He turned on his heels and disappeared down the path.

The four let out a breath together and start walking again. 

Tommy's mind already racing to think up a way to make himself sound more awesome. He was going to try to hijack the telling of the story to make sure the 'real' events were told.

Techno was just glad to be back safe with everyone alive. He had been tired from farming most of the day and spending hours chasing down the teens just added to his need to sleep.

Tubbo was fighting back a yawn after hoping he could get something to eat other then bread. The day had started out interesting and had only gotten more chaotic.

Dream was just grinning and looking up at the sky. He was going to have to challenge Techno to a fight sometimes soon after this bet came out as a tie. He was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has read and commented. This chapter could have gone in a few different directions, but I settled on this one. Please enjoy.
> 
> I have made this into a series where the teens well get into more trouble. Feel free to drop ideas. Make sure to bookmark the series to see more. I think this will be the last chapter for this story, unless something else comes to mind.
> 
> Please make sure to leave a Kudo and comment. I suck at replying to comments but I love seeing them, they give me life.


End file.
